


Master of Death

by Abby_Ebon



Series: It's Not A Rabbit Hat [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odd sort of idea, where Harry "master of death" had died and become death. If this makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of Death

Harry Potter had put the ring with its black stone about his neck, so the curse would not bring him harm; it rested in a pouch against his breast. The cloak was thrown hastily about his shoulders, his unseen fingers gripped, white knuckled, and the wand in his hand – unbroken and dark strained wood. Stained by both its growth from the earth beneath his feet, and stained again by blood as it was passed from the conquered to the conquerors.

This day, there would be war.

This day he was death.


End file.
